


treasures

by magicandlight



Series: The States [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: Includes (but not in this order): Alaska, California, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Illinois, Kansas, Kentucky, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Dakota, Utah, Virginia, and West Virginia





	1. part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes (but not in this order): Alaska, California, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Illinois, Kansas, Kentucky, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Dakota, Utah, Virginia, and West Virginia

**June 25, 1789**  
"Happy Birthday!"

Neither twin had time to move away before America hugged them.

At the muffled protests, he released them. And held out the two identical boxes with the tied ribbon bows on them.

Ginny took hers with a raised eyebrow and a glimpse toward her twin, while Wes just shrugged and started untying the ribbon.

Wes opened his first, and gasped. Ginny opened hers and stared.

"They have your state seals on them." America said as Wes pulled his signet ring out of the box.

He passed it to Ginny, and Ginny passed hers to him. They examined them closely, and America shook his head.

They had been doing stuff like that since they were kids.

They switched back, and this time, they slipped the rings on their fingers- specifically the left index one.

 **July 26, 1789**  
He had been in such a hurry that day- Congress had him running all over- that he barely had time to hand Brooke the present, hug her quickly, and tell her happy birthday before he had to go somewhere else.

He never saw how she sat down on the Congress steps and opened it- or how she beamed when she unwrapped a sketchbook.

It would be the first of many.

 **June 25, 1829**  
West takes the violin case without a word.

"I know Elizabeth got a new violin last Christmas, and I figured you'd want one too."

America made a point to give the Virginias different presents- because they weren't the same person, only two pieces of the same state- one for the sea and one for the mountains.

America bends down. "You play just as good as Ginny does, and don't you forget it."

West clutches the violin case to his chest and nods.

America smiles.

 **March 3, 1858**  
"What in the world...." Florida trails off as she opens the door. She's staring at the plant in his arms.

America shrugs. "This is an orange tree. I have twelve more. Happy Thirteenth Statehood Anniversary?"

America helps her plant them all around her house that day.

 **January 2, 1872**  
"I was gonna to give you this at Christmas, but then I decided to wait until your birthday." Alfred handed it to Scarlett. "I was keeping it for your seventy-fifth, but- well, you know."

But she had seceded seventeen days after her seventy-third statehood anniversary, on January 19, 1861.

"I figured, hey, eighty-fourth is a good number too. Plus, local rule was reestablished last November, you got your statehood back the year before that, anyway, here."

He hands her the box. She flips the lid and stares.

"Look, there's your state flower- a Cherokee rose, and there's your state wildflower- azaleas, that one there, that's a Knobbed Whelk seashell, which is your state seashell, of course-" [[x]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/607423068463674629/)

Scarlett starts crying.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to cry, I'm sorry, I thought you'd like it-"

"No, no it's perfect." Scarlett smiles at him. "I love it."

 **January 4, 1897**  
"Happy first official birthday, kiddo."

"I think I'm a little older than one." Emily says.

"Eh. The Originals were like fifteen at their first statehood, so no one really cares anymore. Anyway, I've got a present for you."

He exchanges the messily wrapped box into his hands for the glass of juice in her hands.

She unwraps it slowly, but when she finally gets to the box, Alfred grins.

"You were Deseret before right? And Deseret means honeybee, doesn't it?"

Emily is still staring at the two perfect, bronze honeybee hair clips. [[x]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/607423068463674634/)

If he were anyone else, Alfred would have been knocked back when Emily hugged him. "Thank you." She muttered into his shoulder.

 **November 2, 1904**  
"Hey, stay still," was all the warning Annalise got before Alfred was pushing her bangs to the side and clipping something in.

Alfred stood back and nodded. "There. Now no one will ever get you and Christopher confused again."

Two months ago, an unfortunate incident involving bubblegum had forced Annalise into a  _very_  short haircut.

A month ago, Annalise had come crying about how with her short hair, and now that their skin tones had sort of evened out, her and Christopher looked similar. Too similar, apparently for approximately half of the White House staff.

Annalise touched the prairie rose pin as Alfred said something about a meeting and ran off.

 **June 1, 1911**  
Alfred smiles at the sight of Kendall and Tim sitting against opposite sides of the armchair, legs tangled in the middle.

It hurts somewhat, that they can't show their affection in public, that they can't hold hands in public for fear of retribution.

Alfred shifts the instrument case in his hands.

Kendall looks up from the book in his hands when Alfred drops the saxophone case into his lap.

Tim attempts to hide a smile at Kendall's wide eyes. He had gotten his birthday present before breakfast.

 **December 3, 1926**  
Alfred worries about Cassidy sometimes.

He knows what she does- running with the Chicago Mafia, working for the gangsters as a bodyguard, a translator, as anything they asked. He knows that she tries to curb the violence because Chicago is not Springfield but it is important.

Cassidy flips the handgun in her hands. "What is it?"

".32 ACP." Alfred answers. He looks back towards his daughter, sitting beside him on the back porch steps. He wonders what Capone sees when he looks at her- probably not this girl, whose nose is turning red from the cold, who is wearing her brother's sweater and a shin-length skirt with thick, knit socks and a pair of men's oxfords.

Cassidy looks at the gun carefully before tucking it into the waistband of her skirt, and pulling Riley's sweater down over it. "Thank you." She says, because she knows he worries.

 **December 18, 1928**  
Nicky turns the ring over in his hands. It's pretty simple, plain silver on the outside.

"Heard you got a motto approved." Alfred stuck his hands in his pockets.

Nicky tilted the ring so he could see the motto engraved on the inside.  _Liberty and Prosperity_.

Nicky grins as he slips the ring on his right index finger. "Thanks, dad."

 **January 29, 1940**  
There were a pair of sparkly, red cowboy boots in Alfred's hand.

Addison's eyes widen. "Ruby red shoes." She whispers. [[x]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/607423068463674636/)

Alfred laughs. "Yep."

 **September 9, 1943**  
California looks bigger in her drab green uniform. She looks like a soldier, and America remembers when she was small and ran around the house in dresses with ribbons in her hair. He remembers the little girl who climbed into his bed when she got scared.

He hands her the camera.

"Don't let them forget." He tells her.

Years later, he will dump photos onto a table in Nuremberg, and California's candid pictures of the Japanese Prisoner of War camps make the nations flinch.

_"Who took them?" England asks._

_"Just a soldier I know." America replies._

**January 6, 1945**  
New Mexico's fingers glide over the leather cover of the research book, and he smiles. The book is filled with crisp lined paper meant for recording observations and data.

America is just happy to have another kid who likes science as much as he does.

Six months and ten days later, New Mexico puts the book on his desk, and America flips open the cover.

 _The Manhattan Project_ is written in New Mexico's neat handwriting.

 **December 7, 1945**  
America goes looking for Delaware that day.

It's her birthday, she should be celebrating. Instead, the nation mourns an attack that happened four years ago, and nobody remembers that the state of Delaware is a hundred and fifty eight today, or that Delaware's statehood hasn't been celebrated since the first bomb fell at 7:55 AM and the message AIR RAID ON PEARL HARBOR X THIS IS NOT DRILL was sent out.

He finds her in a cafe, cup of coffee in front of her getting cold as she reads a newspaper.

He slides the velvet box towards her.

Del looks up towards him, then back at the box. "Go ahead and open it."

It had taken him weeks to find the perfect gift for her. He had found it in a jewelry store, trying to kill time while his watch got fixed. He had seen them, and immediately gotten one made. It was the back end of a bullet, with a single, flawless diamond studded in the middle. [[x]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/607423068463674641/)

"So that's where that bullet went." Del said. So maybe he had stolen one of her bullets to get it made.

"Yep." Alfred said as he leaned forward. "Here, let me fasten it."

 **January 3, 1980**  
"Don't worry, Sasha, you'll do great." Alfred said as he straightened the lapels of his uniform jacket.

"What if they don't like me?" Sasha glanced back towards the doors to the school. It was a reasonable fear, it was a private school, he was transferring in the middle of the year. Lani had transferred in two months ago, and none of the others really went to high school or middle school anymore.

"Of course they will. It's an international school thing."  _At least that's what Sera said. Who knows what that actually meant._

"It's a what?"

"It's got a lot of kids from other countries, so it's very diverse." Alfred smiled. "I have a birthday present for you."

"You do?"

"You didn't think I forgot, did you? You're twenty-one, technically you're drinking age-"

Sasha's eyes widened. America cut himself off. "Right, okay, birthday present. Close your eyes."

Sasha does, and America clips the pin to the lapel of his school uniform.

It's tradition that states get flag pins for their twenty- _fifth_  statehood anniversary, but this isn't a flag pin.

Sasha opens his eyes. "Oh! It's the big dipper! Like on my flag." [[x]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/607423068463674643/)

"Yeah." The bell rung. "Go, or you'll be late! Ginny's going to pick you up, so tell your sister that, okay?"

"Okay. Bye dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the stories shows how they got one of the things that are important to them. Basically, the state equivalents of Germany's iron cross, China's panda, or the flower Hungary wears in her hair. At the very least, it's something that influenced them greatly.
> 
> Also, when states talk about Birthdays, they aren't their actual birthdays, which is why they also call them 'Gotcha days' as in that's the day America officially got them. Territories celebrate their birthdays as the date they were adopted as territories by whatever country.
> 
> In order of appearance:  
> •Virginia's state seal ring  
> •New York's first sketchbook  
> •West Virginia's violin  
> •Florida's orange trees  
> •Georgia's charm bracelet*  
> •Utah's honeybee hair clips*  
> •North Dakota's prairie rose hair pin  
> •Kentucky's saxophone  
> •Illinois's mafia-days gun  
> •New Jersey's state motto ring  
> •Kansas's 1st pair of red, glittery shoes*  
> •California's first camera  
> •New Mexico's first Scientific Research Journal  
> •Delaware's bullet necklace*  
> •Alaska's Big Dipper pin*
> 
> ***Stars mean there are visuals.
> 
> Also, notice how a lot of them are jewelry- it's because jewelry lasts a long time, and America knows this.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes (but not in this order): Arizona, Connecticut, Louisiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, North Carolina, Ohio, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Tennessee, Texas, Washington DC

**December 12, 1792**  
William is always writing.

So, for his fifth statehood anniversary, Alfred gives him a leather-bound journal.

It becomes a tradition to give him a new one for Christmas every year.

 **February 27, 18** **15**  
It is Abigail's first birthday since she had been blinded, and Alfred cries.

A lot. Before the War had begun, he'd pulled strings until he'd managed to get one of the banner flags from the Battle of Yorktown.

It was meant to be for Abby.

But now, she was blind. She would only be able to feel the flag.

So Alfred cries, and cries some more, and then goes and finds a music box because he will be damned if he will give Abby a present she can't enjoy.   
\---------  
The man selling the music box tells him that it plays something called Moonlight by some German composer, and it's rather unique because the man who wrote it is now deaf, and still composing.

Alfred nearly drops the music box.

Instead, he buys it, and dances with Abby to the hauntingly beautiful music echoing around her room. [[x]](https://open.spotify.com/user/missmagicandlight/playlist/0cQZEDdlmwKxcZW0voizrG)

 **April 30, 1815**  
Evangeline is delighted by the deck of tarot cards.

She smiles at him, and offers him a reading.

Alfred isn't surprised that everything she says is right, and everything she predicts is true.

 **January 26, 1840**  
America had thought that the practice of keeping random wild animals as inside pets would end once Connecticut had moved out.

It had not.

And strangely enough, it wasn't Florida or Texas keeping strange animals in their rooms.

It was Michigan and the goddamn _wolverine_.   
\---------  
"Come on, Mittens." Michigan says, and for the life of him, America can't figure out why it is called  _Mittens_  of all things.

Mittens snaps at Ohio's heels as he passes her, and Ohio snarls back at the animal.

Which. Is, well,  _concerning_.   
\---------  
Mittens sniffs suspiciously at the wrapped box, batting at it with one sharp paw.

Michigan grins at the carved wolverine pendant, slipping it over his head.

"What's it made of?" He asks curiously, feeling at the pendant.

America grins back. "Mastodon bone."

Michigan's eyes light up. "Mammoth? Really? That's so cool."

He picks up his 'pet', and settles it in his lap. "Look, Mittens, it's a wolverine like you."

 **December 29, 1845**  
As long as America has known Texas, the boy has been something of a loner.

And he's known Texas for a while, ever since Lora had introduced him to her children. He remembered how Austin had stuck close to Carmen.

The dog barks as Alfred hands the box over.

Austin blinks. "Is that a dog?"

Alfred shrugs as Austin undoes the ribbon and pulls out the Border Collie puppy.

"You have cows, right? Border Collies are herding dogs."

The puppy licks Austin's face, and Austin smiles. "What are you gonna name him?"

Austin grins. "Scout."

 **February 14, 1879**  
Charlie frowns when she opens her door and gets a face full of roses. She takes the bouquet, counts them in her head. Twenty roses for twenty years as a state.

"Those are for inside." Alfred raises his eyebrows at her. "Heard you really like roses." He nods towards the porch where a few pots stand, full of rose plants. "Feel like doing some gardening? Gin says you can transplant them into your garden."

Charlie kneels beside a pot. "Are these from the house in upstate New York?" That house was old, beautiful, and had the best roses of all the houses- not the best garden, but the best roses. Oregon Grapes might be her favorite flowers, but she's always had an affection for roses.

"Yep. Brooke gave me express permission to take as many as I need."

Charlie grins. "Let's go garden, then."

 **May 11, 1896**  
Mindy practically shrieks when he hands her the ice skates.

Her brothers were supposed to share with her, but they'd refused to let her play because she was a  _girl_.

Alfred laughs at the dumbstruck looks on her brothers' faces when they realize she's faster and agiler than them on the ice.

 **January 9, 1907**  
Alfred smiles down at Constance. "It should be all the books and materials you'll need for veterinary classes."

Connie beams, even though her eyes are watery- happy tears. "Thank you."

This is important to her, going to school.

 **June 1, 1911**  
Timothy plucks at the strings of the guitar, and Alfred beams. Timothy's never actually had his own- just borrowed one from one of the others. "I figured you and Kendall could do duets or something."

Timothy's ears redden, even though everyone's known about him and Kendall since the end of the Civil War.

The rest of the sentence seems to register. "Wait, what do you mean duets?"

Alfred shushes him before leading him to his office and showing him the second instrument case.

"Oh, he'll love it." Timothy says, resting gentle fingers on the saxophone.

 **February 14, 1928**  
Arizona is like the sun.

New Mexico might have the sun on his flag,  _sun_  is literally in Arizona's name.

(Well, some say Marisol means  _lonely Maria_ , but Alfred likes to think of the other meaning-  _Maria of the Sun_.)

That is why, for her sixteenth statehood anniversary, she gets a gold-and-turquoise sun pendant on a thin, delicate chain. [[x]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/607423068463757881/)

 **March 1, 1962**  
The Space Race is to blame for Cordelia's interest in Astronomy, when before she had only cared about Aviation.

But there is something amazing about it when he looks at the group of his children who have volunteered their gifts to NASA. Alexander hadn't been a surprise, and Austin had always had that fascination with the stars. But Flora, who was usually so nervous, going toe to toe with Austin over rockets? Callie dropping the act and critiquing blueprints? Cordelia using the sharp eye that had served her so well when she was designing aircraft to point out flaws in the shuttles?

All Alfred has ever wanted was for his children to succeed, and now they are  _flourishing_ \- his brilliant, amazing, wonderful children.   
\---------  
For Corey's birthday, Alfred finds a solar system mobile probably meant for babies. [[x]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/607423068463757884/)

Corey loves it, and it still hangs over her bed to this day. 

 **November 21, 1970**  
It has always been difficult to find presents for the Carolinas, which is why when Alfred wakes up in the dead of night three weeks before David's birthday, he immediately gives Arthur a call. And then Matt.

Arthur is understandably angry, especially since Alfred can't really give him a good explanation for why he needs out of date RAF blueprints (Matthew is more understanding), but it's worth it to see David's face when he opens the box to see a collection of framed airplane blueprints- one for every plane he's ever flown.

 **December 10, 1982**  
The year Congress passes a Joint Resolution designating Jackson as the official home of the USA International Ballet Competition, Alfred goes out and finds a pair of solid black ballet slippers.

Drew is practicing when Alfred gets there, and he takes a sit in the back of the theatre to watch.

The female ballerina Drew is working with spins, and Alfred laughs when he notices the shirt she's wearing for practice has a flying pig in a tutu on the front, and her shorts are a bright red that matches her leg warmers.

Drew himself is in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, and it's obvious his pointe shoes have seen better days.   
\-------  
"What this?"

"Birthday present."

Drew grins as he unwraps the tissue paper from the new pointe shoes. "Thanks. Mine are kinda falling apart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order of appearance:  
> •Pennsylvania's First Journal  
> •DC's Music Box*  
> •Louisiana's tarot cards  
> •Michigan's wolverine pendant  
> •Texas's first herding dog*  
> •Oregon's Rose Bushes  
> •Minnesota's first hockey skates  
> •Connecticut's Vet School stuff  
> •Tennessee's guitar  
> •Arizona's sun pendant*  
> •Ohio's Solar System mobile*  
> •North Carolina's airplane prints  
> •Mississippi's pointe shoes


	3. part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes (but not in this order): Alabama, Arkansas, Colorado, Hawaii, Indiana, Iowa, Maryland, Massachusetts, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada

**April 28, 1850**  
Scott raises one eyebrow at the book, no doubt already knowing what it was.

_The Selected Works of Edgar Allan Poe._

Alfred shrugs.

Scott rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway.

 **December 28, 1867**  
Tyler grins at the newly unwrapped hockey stick in his lap, then beams up at Alfred.

"Thanks, dad!"

Alfred smiles.

(Smiles even more when Ty ropes a few of his siblings and cousins into a game of hockey.)

 **August 10, 1886**  
It had always been a struggle to get Caleb to read.

And then there had been Tom Sawyer. And Huckleberry Finn. And it hadn't been so much of a struggle.

Caleb laughs when Alfred gives him two very nice copies of the books.

 **October 31, 1890**  
Nate seems surprised Alfred even remembered.

No, not surprised that he remembered.

Surprised that Alfred even  _cared_  that is was Nate's birthday.

Alfred hugs his son, offering him his gift.

Nate smiles almost helplessly at the sight of the silver star pendant dangling from a leather cord.

 **June 15, 1908**  
Caden marvels at the little letters engraved on the thin band.

 _Regnat populus_ , his motto.

"Thank you, Alfred."

 **December 11, 1917**  
Riley is hard to shop for.

But when the new flag was adopted, Alfred had decided to get a ring with the stars-and-torch design, like the Virginia's seal rings.

Alfred grins every time he sees the signet ring.

 **December 14, 1932**  
Josh stares at the gift that has been set on his bed.

Alfred fidgets. "I know it isn't much, but I hope you like it."

Josh hadn't expected  _anything_. They were calling it the Great Depression after all, and his birthday was so close to Christmas anyway...

Alfred leaves while Josh is still trying to think of something to say.

With nothing else to be done about it, he unwraps his gift.

He laughs when he realizes that Alfred gave him Milkweed seeds.

To attract butterflies.

Alfred had remembered that he was fascinated by Monarch Butterflies and had gotten him Milkweed seeds.

 **March 1, 1950**  
"Oh! It's so pretty!"

Alfred beams in pride as Cait marvels over the hair clip, fashioned to look like a goldenrod.

"Here, papa, can you clip it in?"

 **August 21, 1973**  
Alfred has always tried to make sure his children would be well-rounded and cultured.

So when he gets Lani an acoustic guitar for her birthday on a whim, it isn't unusual.

What is unusual is both Lani and Sasha's fascination with it.

(The next year, they both are enrolled in music lessons.)

 **August 1, 1976**  
Jules celebrates his centennial the year Alfred is celebrating his  _bi_ centennial.

And he isn't at all surprised when he wakes to find a messily-wrapped gift on his coffee table.

Jules just smiles good-naturedly at his ring bearing his state seal.

 **November 8, 1989**  
Originally, the book was Arthur's, but Ginny had grown very attached to it, and Arthur had never noticed its absence, so Ginny had taken it with them when they left.

Alfred wonders how much it's worth- a signed first edition of A Midsummer Night's Dream.

He decides he doesn't care as Helena looks up at him, beaming.

 **February 6, 1998**  
Sam gets into a music college, so for her birthday, Alfred buys her a set of percussionist mallets. 

(Having someone actually do a drum roll when he requests it is  _not_  the reason he's so supportive.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order of appearance:  
> •Maryland's collection of Poe books  
> •Iowa's first hockey stick  
> •Missouri's Mark Twain books  
> •Nevada's star necklace   
> •Arkansas's motto ring  
> •Indiana's flag ring  
> •Alabama's butterfly garden seeds  
> •Nebraska's goldenrod hair clip  
> •Hawaii's guitar  
> •Colorado's state seal ring  
> •Montana's book  
> •Massachusetts's mallet/drumstick kit


	4. part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes (but not in this order): Idaho, Maine, New Hampshire, Oklahoma, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Vermont, Washington, Wisconsin, Wyoming

**March 4, 1792**  
Alfred gives Monty a necklace with a star pendant for his first statehood anniversary.

Monty hands it to Cam to fasten around his neck.

Cam fastens it, and the star settles against Monty's sternum like it was meant to be there.

 **March 15, 1821**  
The ring is engraved with Foster's motto- Dirigo- and the stylized North Star he has on his on his seal.

Foster gives Alfred a tight smile, and Alfred realizes Sam never showed up to the party- and he remembers she hadn't come to his statehood ceremony, either.

Alfred sighs internally. She had to get over his statehood eventually.

 **March 29, 1822**  
There's an almost hollow look in Adam's eyes when Alfred comes up for his birthday.

He spends a strangely long time rubbing over the word hope on the ring with his flag on it.

Alfred clears his throat. "Have you seen your sisters lately? How are they doing?"

Adam's eyes, if anything, dim. He smiles, however, and that reassures Alfred. "Good, I guess. Connie's adopted like forty strays probably, and Sam. Well, you know Sam." His voice almost seems to crack when he says Sam's name.

 _God, I hope they weren't having a fight_ , Alfred thinks as he nods.

 **May 29, 1855**  
Alfred takes full responsibility for Oliver's slight cow obsession.

After all, he had been the one that though a calf was an appropriate seventh statehood anniversary.

Cordelia rolls her eyes at him.

 **May 23, 1872**  
That year, Daniel receives a more masculine version of Scarlett's charm bracelet: a few connected leather cords with charms strung on them.

Daniel examines the charms curiously, touching each one.

A salamander, a wren, a deer, a palmetto, a turtle. A shard of a lettered olive seashell, a piece of amethyst, and another of blue granite.

He smiles. "State symbols. I like it."

 **June 21, 1888**  
_Live free or die_.

The words have always felt harsh to Alfred, but Cam believes in them.

(It is not often that Alfred is truly terrified for his children, but sometimes Cam gets a look in his eyes that Alfred has seen in too many young soldiers too willing to become martyrs and even though the states had proved time and time again that the rules of death do not apply to them, Alfred is _afraid_ -)

Cam smiles as rubs a finger over those very words engraved on the outside.

Cam doesn't notice the other words engraved on the inside of the band until later.

Not very many people remember the other half of the quote, and Cam huffs out a laugh as he sees the rest of it engraved there.

_(Live free or die: Death is not the worst of evils.)_

**November 16, 1947**  
Theo has once again left the music room door open, allowing the clamor of a teenage boy self-teaching himself drums to escape out into the hallway.

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly when Alfred presents him with the practice pad.

"Sorry-"

"It's fine. Just try to shut the door when you decide to practice at three in the morning? Soundproofing doesn't do any good if the door's open."

 **July 3, 1940**  
Jacob holds the ring up to examine it, and Alfred is afraid he won't like it.

It looks an awful lot like a class ring, with a star garnet in the center and his seal on either side.

Then Jacob smiles. "Thanks, dad."

 **November 2, 1968**  
Anna gets her present first out of sheer persistence. (Read: annoying America until he gave in.)

Kit, however, waits calmly as his sister hugs Alfred, saying  _thank you_.

Alfred hands him the box with a shrug, watching as Anna hovers over her brother as he unwraps the present.

The bracelet is made of twenty-four beads carved out of Fairburn agate.

"Thank you." Kit says quietly.

 **November 11, 1983**  
Aidan is just slightly difficult to shop for.

(Alfred's pretty sure that Aidan was The Original Hipster™. Occasionally, he's infuriatingly difficult to shop for. Not that Aidan is ever unappreciative or anything, but Alfred tries to always find the perfect birthday gift.)

That year, Alfred is going crazy trying to find something he'd like.

So much so that he resorts to calling Callie at eight in the morning. Eastern Time. (That conversation had gone along the lines of this: " _Dad. Fucking Time Zones._ " followed by a click signaling that she hung up.) Callie called back during his lunch break, after she'd actually woken up. (That conversation had been way more helpful. " _Aidan? He's always wearing that denim jacket, get him some pins or something_.")

The pins are a huge success, and Alfred grins when he sees one of Aidan's favorite pins- the evergreen one- pinned to Charlie's jacket. (A few days later, Aidan has a new  _Lorax_  pin.)

 **July 10, 1998**  
James has a shiny new degree in paleontology and a new state dinosaur.

Of course, Alfred takes this as an opportunity.

James tips his head back and laughs when he unwraps the little triceratops fossil figurine.

(It always holds the place of honor on his nightstand after that.)

**********************

**July 4, 1919**  
Lani is smiling as she pushes the box towards him.

The box is wrapped in nondescript brown packing paper, birthday wishes from what looks like every state and territory scrawled over its surface.

Alfred glances around taking in the sight of his states smiling, watching him.

He carefully untapes the paper, not wanting to rip it.

When he takes the lid off, he's greeted with the sight of carefully folded brown leather.

He pulls it from the box and realizes that it's a bomber jacket.

The lining is warm, plush faux fur and the exterior is made of soft, good-quality leather.

There isn't a store tag, meaning-

( _"Hey, papa, can I get your measurements! Me and Gin are going to try a new sewing technique!_ )

They made it.

Alfred rubs his hand over the star patch on the front, and then the airplane on the sleeve. (Hand-embroidered. He'd recognize Ginny's handwork anywhere.)

Sera clears her throat. "What do you think about the back?"

Alfred turns it, and his breath catches in his throat.

There's a forty-eight on the back.

Forty-eight for forty-eight states.

Evangeline crosses her arms. "If any of the territories get statehood, we can change the number."

Alfred nods.

His throat feels tight, but he manages to get a  _thank you_  out anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************  
> Author's Notes
> 
> In order of appearance:  
> •Vermont's star necklace  
> •Maine's state motto ring  
> •Rhode Island's flag ring  
> •Wisconsin's first cow-calf  
> •South Carolina's bracelets  
> •New Hampshire's state motto ring  
> •Oklahoma's drum practice pad  
> •Idaho's state gemstone ring  
> •North Dakota's state gemstone bracelet  
> •Washington's pins  
> •Wyoming's triceratops figurine  
> •America's bomber jacket


End file.
